Wonton Soup
"Wonton Soup" is a song recorded by American rapper Lil B for his 2010 album Everything Based. Lyrics Oh my God Based God! You could fuck my bitch, Based God! You swag to the maximum Swag 100 thousand, 100 trillion! Oh God damn Based God! Hopped up in my car (swag!) then I drop my roof Wet like wonton soup. That's just how I do (swag!) Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, wet like wonton soup Eat the cake like Anna Mae Young Based God and I been doin my thing Take my shirt off and the girls go insane Four diamond rings, two big-ass chains Eat that wonton soup I got the cash like chang chang chang Bitches suck my dick because I cum like 36 ways AK-47 leave that bitch with no fucking name Call my main bitch and she stay giving me brain Put that bitch to shame, violate that brain Young Based God dope my bitch like I'm cocaine Bitches snort my ring, that crackpipe like my chain Found a dope man, I ride that bitch like Ace of Spades Ho don't play that game! I'm rapping not for the fame I almost went to jail for like 500 days! Bitch don't give no fuck, that's why I fuck her in the face Fuck you suckers' heads then I ask her what's her name Based God, man Hopped up in my car (swag!) then I drop my roof Wet like wonton soup. That's just how I do (swag!) Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, wet like wonton soup Suckers stay talking on them Internet comments Mad cause I'm most wanted like Osama Please bitch, you haters don't got no felonies Young BasedGod flex 10 armed robberies Young BasedGod been breaking and entering Young BasedGod ride hot when you bought it 30 on my dick on that court like Spalding Bitches suck my dick because I look like JK Rowling Harry Pot my bitch, I fuck my ho, her brain is awesome Fuck my damn ring, bitch I'm paying what it's costing Jewelry is awesome, BasedGod is gorgeous Going down to Georgia to fuck my big bitch Mane fuck her cause she gorgeous Young Based God stay posted in the fortress Fuck my main bitch then I dump her in the forest You n***as know I got money, bitch 100 thousand Based God, n***a Hopped up in my car (swag!) then I drop my roof Wet like wonton soup. That's just how I do (swag!) Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, wet like wonton soup Damn I look good, so I'm running for the mayor Young Based God got hoes in different flavors You know I'm fucking two and I ran like Jason Taylor Hoes on my dick cause I look like Frasier Andy Milonakis, bitch, I'm Johnnie Cochran Smooth with that chopper, I'm gone like my father Ho suck my dick cause I took her to the opera Bitch suck my nuts cause I wear nice watches I'm looking like an Ostrich, black like I'm gothic Hoes suck my dick cause I laugh when they shopping Young Based God gives a fuck about your problems Label left me dead and they gave me no options Fuck you rap n***as cause you scared of your damn self Bitch suck my dick cause it's good for her damn health Young Based God kill a bitch with my ring Young Based God got the world insane, Based World Hopped up in my car (swag!) then I drop my roof Wet like wonton soup. That's just how I do (swag!) Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, we like wonton soup Why It Sucks #The lyrics are absolutely laughable. #Lil B's voice is grating. He also seems to have no emotion in his voice at all. #The producer tags are excessive and very annoying and are louder than the actual song #The mastering is awful. #The music video is stupid. #This song is way too long at 5 minutes and 53 seconds. #The title is just so dumb. #The song has nothing to do with wonton soup. Music Video Lil B - Wonton Soup (AMAZING) VIDEO RARE ART!!IN THERE! Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune